


kinda i want to

by xnowimnothing



Category: Nine Inch Nails (Band), Tim Sköld (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnowimnothing/pseuds/xnowimnothing
Summary: "There was something interesting in Tim. Trent didn’t know his music; his fondness was purely of an aesthetic and sexual nature. Probably. In any case, his blue eyes were mesmerizing and Trent didn’t hesitate to answer when Tim called him to come over to his place, one evening."





	kinda i want to

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again with porn no one asked for, with a pairing that doesn't even make sense. I wish I had excuses for this but I really don't

Trent had never been with a man before.

Sure, there had been a few adventures in the past, but they usually happened when he was drunk. They were nothing but instinctual and excessively unihinibited events. Those adventures were hardly the result of a considered, thought out plan, for sure.

With Tim, there had been something different going on. The first time they met was at a party. They were both drunk. Nothing happened.

They were both sober when they met by chance in the bathroom of a recording studio. No one knew what kind of coincidence it was that they were in the same building at the same time, but they exchanged a couple jokes and Tim smiled a moment too long before walking towards Trent, kissing him on the lips, and then going out of the bathroom.

And Trent didn’t think it was a big deal, really, because it didn’t mean anything, did it? But then the fortuoitous encounters grew a little too frequent, and Trent really started thinking it was too odd of a coincidence, since they weren’t even working under the same recording label.

Not that it bothered him. There was something interesting in Tim. Trent didn’t know his music; his fondness was purely of an aesthetic and sexual nature. Probably. In any case, his blue eyes were mesmerizing and Trent didn’t hesitate to answer when Tim called him to come over to his place, one evening.

***

When Trent rang the bell, he found Tim welcoming him with a bottle of beer in hand and a subtle smile on his face; and before he could even say hi, Tim told him he didn’t really think he’d come. Then he let him in. There was no one else. Trent had a seat on the couch in front of the television, its volume low, and Tim disappeared for a moment, before coming back with another bottle of beer.

Trent, maybe, felt a little intimidated by this whole thing. He didn’t know Tim that well; he didn’t know what they could have a conversation about, what Tim liked, what he was like. Fuck, he didn’t even know why he was at his place, why he’d accepted the invitation. Honestly, he did know; it was that Tim was an extremely charming and pleasing guy to look at. Not that he could spend the night staring at him. Goddamn, he hated that he was so nervous. He wanted to get rid of that part of him that was utterly petrified and insisted on going home. It was too late now, after all. It was too late, and Tim had just sat down next to him, relaxing on the couch backrest while he was lighting a cigarette.

“I’d offer you one, but I’m under the impression you don’t smoke,” he said, releasing the smoke of the first drag.

“That’s correct,” Trent replied, only half smiling, then immediately lowering his gaze.

Tim sighed, took another drag.

“You seem tense, Trent,” Tim got closer to him on the couch, and reached an hand to the coffee table to ash his cigarette in the ashtray, “and I’m sorry. I mean, there’s no reason to be tense. What can I do to put you at ease?”

Trent’s heart beat fast. Tim kept smoking his cigarette, lips tight around the cigarette filter. Trent wanted to be that cigarette filter.

He realized he was staring at him when those blue eyes met his own.

“Why did you invite me over?” he asked.

Tim put his almost finished cigarette in the ashtray and turned his torso to him, wetting his lips before speaking. This gesture didn’t go unnoticed by Trent.

“I like you. And I want you.”

Trent blinked twice, as if the simplicity of the answer had taken him aback. Then again he’d asked a direct question, so he didn’t really know what else he expected.

“I-I like you too,” Trent said, worried that his shyness and awkwardness could come off as rejection. His own hands were freezing, as if his blood had ceased flowing in them. Tim, on the contrary, looked so calm. It must’ve been the nicotine.

Tim didn’t say anything else, his eyes fixed on Trent’s lips while he leaned more and more towards him. His breath smelled like tobacco and beer and Trent felt inebriated.

“I’ve never... been with a man before,” Trent whispered. Tim smiled.

“Bullshit.”

“Not while sober,” he added. He really wanted to kiss him. To touch him, at the very least. But something in him wanted Tim to take the lead; Trent wanted to let go, to give up all control to him for a while. Honestly, he would probably let him do anything at this point.

“Maybe I have something to help you relax,” Tim said, his voice down to a whisper, and Trent came back to reality. He smiled and shook his head.

“Won’t be necessary.”

Tim put his hand on the side of Trent’s face and closed the distance between their mouths. Tim’s lips were soft, his mouth warm and the touch of his tongue extremely sweet. Trent had butterflies in his stomach and it didn’t take long for all the pleasure to channel in his groin area. Trent didn’t want to stop, having his face against Tim’s made him feel so good.

When Tim pulled off, it wasn’t just for air: he started kissing his neck, licking and biting at it. Trent felt his braincells turn off, he wasn’t present any more, he understood nothing. He only knew he could melt at any time, but it was as if Tim’s strong, manly hand wrapped around his throat kept him intact and solid. Tim was tightening that hand slightly, increasing the sensation that not enough blood was flowing to his brain any more. It was concentrating elsewhere, indeed.

When Tim put his other hand on his groin, Trent couldn’t help but moan. His touch was extremely gentle, the palm of his hand pressing lightly and he found the head of Trent’s cock with his fingers, started playing with it through two layers of clothing. His hands were big, mighty even, and full of calluses, probably due to the instruments he played. And when Tim shoved his hand inside his pants, Trent found out how rough they were. Virile. Very different from what Trent was used to, really, but amazing nonetheless.

Trent needed more contact.

“Please, Tim…”

Tim started stroking him drily, so slowly it almost hurt; if not on a physical level, surely on an emotional level.

Trent’s breath hitched in his throat when Tim kissed him again, more aggressively this time; his tongue explored Trent’s mouth and his hand picked up speed, evidence that he was close to losing control as well.

Trent kissed back with as much passion, and when he started rocking his hips to meet Tim’s fist, the other boy broke the kiss, an amused, malicious smile on his face.

“Can I blow you?” he asked, blunt once again. Good thing the sentence was simple, though, because Trent didn’t think he could comprehend a more articulated speech, in this state he was in. He nodded desperately.

Tim wasted no time. He kneeled down between Trent’s legs and pulled his pants down, just enough to expose him. He looked at his dick for a moment, studying it, and he licked his lips before putting it in his mouth.

Trent moaned loudly at the contact; Tim’s eyes were fixed on his face, beautiful big blue eyes now so dark. That mouth around his head was glorious.

“I’d bite it off if I could,” Tim said, coming up for air. He laughed. The smallest amout of terror settled in Trent’s mind: he didn’t know the guy and he was. Well. A weird individual. But he was so handsome, fuck. He could take the chance for a mouth like that. He decided not to answer, he couldn’t even if he tried anyway, and put his hand in Tim’s hair, accompanying him while he took more and more of Trent in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Trent said when he felt himself reach the back of Tim’s throat, and Tim kept his composure, taking in all he could, sucking around Trent’s skin and moving his head up and down to give him the right amount of friction.

He even kept his composure when he came in his mouth. Trent didn’t even know if he’d warned him, because he was completely lost and his brain wasn’t cooperating much; he thought he had, though, because Tim turned out to be utterly prepared to receive his load, only an undetectable wince while he swallowed. Trent’s head felt dizzy.

Relaxing, Tim put his head on Trent’s thigh and looked at him with his usual languid eyes, batting his lashes slowly, as if he was sleepy; his mouth half-opened, a drop of cum on his chin. Trent was slowly coming to his senses but that lewd scene right in front of him wasn’t helping. At all.

He brought an arm to cover his eyes, surrendering. He couldn’t resist to Tim, that was for certain.

“Tim,” Trent said, voice husky, “let me… let me return the favor.”

Tim stood up promptly without a word. He discreetly brought his hand to his clothed bulge to fix his balls in his pants; Trent noticed the gesture, and that was all it took to make his mouth water, honestly.

Trent had never been with a man while sober before. But he thought that, with Tim, he wouldn’t mind it if it became a habit.         

**Author's Note:**

> title is Kinda I Want To by NIN. Corrections are always welcome!


End file.
